


A Outra Metade

by SuryiaTsukiyono



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuryiaTsukiyono/pseuds/SuryiaTsukiyono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shotaro sempre soube que seu parceiro poderia ler todas as páginas de qualquer livro. Mas o que ele não sabia era se Philip seria capaz de ler as páginas de um coração.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Outra Metade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabeta_draculea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeta_draculea/gifts).



> Titulo: A Outra Metade  
> Autor: Suryia Tsukiyono  
> Fandom: Kamen Rider W (Double)  
> Ship: Shotaro/Philip  
> Classificação: +18  
> Gênero: Romance, Yaoi, Lemon
> 
> Desclaimer: Kamen Rider W não me pertence, só estou pegando emprestado da Toei para mais um dos meus surtos. 
> 
> Avisos: Comecei a escrever essa fic tendo visto apenas 36 episódios da série. A vontade de colocar esses dois juntos (ainda mais rsrs) era tanta que não consegui esperar até assistir o restante. Por tanto, se tiver algo destoante, discrepante ou qualquer outro “ante” em desacordo com o resto da série eu sinto muito por isso. Esta fic também é um presente para a minha amiga Elizabeta Draculea. - Quem mandou dizer “Agora quero fic dos dois.”? Já era! Rsrs

‘Hardboiled’, assim se proclamava o homem por traz daquela mesa, no entanto ele sabia que nem sempre era dessa forma. Shotaro Hidari girava lentamente sua cadeira enquanto observava o rapaz a sua frente. Philip, era assim que ele o chamava. Olhos presos atentamente às páginas de mais um livro, olhos ávidos por obter todo o conhecimento que fosse necessário. Aquela mistura de empolgação e ingenuidade, uma expressão que o detetive tinha vontade de gravar em sua mente para sempre. Ele não queria mais se lembrar da expressão de dor do seu parceiro ao ser atingido pelo Dopant. Nem de quando viu seu corpo inerte caído em seus braços, o fazendo pensar que o jovem jamais voltaria para ele. Não queria recordar de como seu companheiro havia se ferido por ter se colocado a sua frente diante do ataque inimigo logo depois de terem perdido sua transformação. Se não fosse por Fang ter agido certamente Philip teria morrido. Ele ainda podia ver claramente em suas lembranças a forma como havia gritado com o rapaz quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos, indignado e furioso. Onde ele estava com a cabeça para fazer algo assim tão estúpido? Mas quando o jovem devolveu um sorriso terno e respondeu que havia agido por impulso toda fúria fora dissipada.

Como assim Philip havia agido por impulso? O que aquilo podia significar? Era o que Shotaro se perguntava. Pela forma como seu companheiro conduzia as coisas o detetive nunca imaginara que ele pudesse agir daquela maneira. Philip sempre fora a razão enquanto Shotaro era a emoção. Então por que aquilo teve que acontecer? E para agravar aquele sentimento angustiante em seu peito, o criminoso ainda havia fugido.

 Shotaro uniu os dedos e massageou o centro de sua testa enquanto fechava os olhos tentando se livrar inutilmente de todas aquelas preocupações.

“Ei, Shotaro”, disse Philip levantando e caminhando em sua direção. “Não precisa se preocupar. Nós já sabemos qual é a memória. Eu li tudo sobre ela e certamente vamos pegá-lo da próxima vez que aparecer. Será arriscado, mas vai dar certo”.

“Baka!”, Gritou Shotaro levantando e batendo com força na mesa. Ele viu a expressão assustada do companheiro e baixou o tom de voz em seguida. “Eu nunca mais quero ver você fazendo algo imprudente assim...”.

“Mas Shotaro... Não tem como dar errado dessa vez”, Philip insistiu animado.

“Não! Eu não saberia o que fazer se acontecesse algo com você, Philip”.

“Tem razão. Seria péssimo se o W não pudesse mais se transformar”, respondeu Philip resignado.

“Eu não estou falando do W. Estou falando de você”, respondeu Shotaro meio aborrecido. Como Philip podia achar que ele estava preocupado apenas com o W?

“Hmn, eu entendo. Você precisa de mim para as pesquisas, não é? Isso poderia ser desastroso para a agência”, ponderou o jovem.

“Ahhh, Você não entendeu nada!”.

“Não? Então me explique”, pediu o jovem curioso.

O detetive coçou a cabeça sem jeito. “É que... é...”, gaguejou sem saber muito o que dizer.

“Não existe outro motivo, não é? Tudo bem, eu não me importo que seja assim”, respondeu Philip com um sorriso.

“Por que você tem que pensar coisas assim?”, rebateu Shotaro irritado. “Eu estou preocupado é com você mesmo. Será que é tão difícil você perceber que eu o amo?!”.

O detetive parou se dando conta do que havia acabo de falar e se odiando por ter feito isso assim daquela maneira tão idiota. Ele pode ver a expressão confusa surgir no rosto do seu parceiro e ele levar o dedo até a boca da forma que fazia quando analisava alguma informação. Aquilo deixou Shotaro mais aflito, sem saber se Philip seria capaz de compreender aquele tipo de revelação. Aquele tipo de sentimento.

“Shotaro... Não existe lógica no que você acaba de dizer”, afirmou o jovem categoricamente.

“Lógica?”, agora foi a vez de Shotaro ficar confuso.

“Sim. As bonitas, altas, com pernas longas. Sorriso doce e voz macia. Algumas não muito inteligentes também. Esse é seu tipo de garota. Por tanto a informação de que você me ama deve estar errada”, esclareceu o jovem gênio bem devagar.

“O que?”, Shotaro estava estarrecido com toda aquela conversa. “Como assim meu tipo de garota? Você andou pesquisando sobre isso?”, perguntou vendo Philip fazer um sinal afirmativo.

“Além do mais não há como essa informação estar correta, já que eu não sou uma garota”, Philip continuou.

“Você ser uma garota não é um fator determinante...”, Shotaro disse baixo, mais para si mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa.

“Não é um fator determinante?”, o jovem o olhou intrigado. “De acordo com as pesquisas, humanos e animais são criados em pares. Um macho e uma fêmea. E o relacionamento entre os pares é que garante a sobrevivência da espécie”, discorreu andando de um lado para o outro enquanto formulava sua teoria.

“Um relacionamento não tem que ser sempre assim...”, replicou o detetive sem saber por que ainda falavam sobre aquele assunto.

“Não tem que ser sempre assim...”, Philip repetiu a frase parando e encarando o companheiro. E de repente o brilho da curiosidade renasceu em seus olhos.  “Que instigante!! Eu preciso saber mais sobre isso”.

“Ei, Philip!! Ei!”, Shotaro chamou vendo o jovem escapar rapidamente para a garagem. Ele se largou em sua cadeira e suspirou ouvindo a seca batida da porta.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça para falar algo como aquilo? E pior, como ele poderia pensar que Philip seria capaz de lidar com aquele tipo de situação? Sempre que o amigo ficava obsecado por alguma coisa era um problema, mas dessa vez ele não teria com o que se preocupar... Ou teria? O detetive suspirou mais uma vez, ele não tinha resposta para nenhuma daquelas indagações e a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento era lidar com as próprias frustrações.

Philip estava trancado na garagem há bastante tempo, e eles ainda não haviam se visto desde aquela conversa. Shotaro achou melhor não intervir seja o que quer que fosse que ele estivesse pesquisando. O telefone tocou de repente, era Akiko alertando que o Dopant havia aparecido novamente, fazendo o detetive bufar e sair correndo para o local indicado.

Agora ele estava diante do monstro jurando que acabaria com qualquer um que fizesse sua amada cidade chorar. Ele chamou o seu parceiro, era hora de se transformarem. Quando o Rider surgiu em suas duas metades ele pode sentir a mente de Philip junto a dele.

“Acho que não adianta muito te pedir para não fazer nada imprudente, não é?”, Jocker constatou.

“Né, Shotaro... Receio que não”, respondeu Cyclone divertido.

“Se é assim...”, ele esticou o braço na direção do inimigo e continuou, “Hora de contar seus crimes!”

O detetive entrou na agência devagar e em silêncio, ele se recostou em sua cadeira colocando os pés sobre a mesa. O caso estava finalmente encerrado, mas por hora ele não tinha vontade de escrever seu relatório. O barulho da porta da garagem se abrindo fez com que abrisse os olhos e encarassem o jovem a sua frente. Era a primeira vez que ficavam cara a cara desde então.

“Fez um belo trabalho, Shotaro”, disse Philip.

“Você também...”

“Aki-chan?”, indagou o jovem percebendo que a moça não estava por perto.

“Ah, encontramos com a Queen e Elizabeth no caminho e elas a levaram. Acho que era uma festa”, respondeu um pouco mais relaxado. Então devia ser assim... Eles falariam de amenidades, era melhor mesmo esquecer tudo o que fora dito naquele outro dia.

“Shotaro...”, balbuciou Philip devagar, “Sobre aquele dia... o que disse...”.

“Ah tudo bem, era bobagem”, interrompeu tentando mudar o rumo da conversa

“Não, não era. Eu terminei a pesquisa, e você estava certo”, afirmou o jovem.

“Eu estava certo?”, questionou Shotaro sem saber onde Philip queria chegar.

“Sim. Não precisa ser assim sempre. Um relacionamento não precisa ser necessariamente entre um homem e uma mulher. Eu li muitas coisas interessantes sobre isso. Um dos fatores para o desenvolvimento de relacionamento duradouro é que os evolvidos se amem”, o rapaz ia conjecturando mais uma vez enquanto andava de um lado para o outro fazendo Shotaro acompanhá-lo atentamente com os olhos, “E juntando as informações, nós preenchemos os requisitos...”

Shotaro piscou os olhos repetidas vezes tentando acompanhar aquele raciocínio repentino. Então, se a afirmação era que para um relacionamento era necessário que os envolvidos se amassem... e se ele achava que os dois preenchiam os requesitos para tal, isso queria dizer que Philip também o amava? O detetive sorriu ao pensar naquela possibilidade. Aquilo estava longe de ser uma declaração de amor, mas era uma declaração indireta de qualquer forma. Afinal, o que esperar da pessoa mais inteligente e racional da Terra?

“Ei, Shotaro! Você está me ouvindo?”, chamou Philip impaciente.

“Ahn? Sim, claro... O que foi que disse?”.

“Eu disse que quero que me mostre como é”, repetiu o jovem fazendo bico.

“Ah claro... Ahn??”, Shotaro não conseguia demonstrar outra se não a expressão de pura surpresa com aquele pedido.

“Bom, você disse que me amava... e por tudo o que foi dito eu deduzi que você queria ter um relacionamento comigo. E eu queria saber qual a sensação disso. Mas se não é esse o caso, eu sinto muito...”, respondeu Philip desapontado. “Eu devo ter errado em algum ponto da pesquisa. Qual palavra-chave a mais eu deveria ter usado?”

Shotaro caminhou até o jovem devagar, ele odiava aquela expressão de desapontamento em seu rosto. Instintivamente ele colocou as mãos no ombro de Philip interrompendo seu raciocínio, e quando os olhares se cruzaram o beijo se tornou inevitável.

O detetive sentiu quando o corpo de Philip amoleceu e ele o amparou em seus braços. E quando o beijo finalmente terminou ele esperou que seu parceiro abrisse os olhos, se afastando um pouco.

“Incrível...”, murmurou Philip sorrindo e tocando os lábios levemente. “Mostre-me mais, Shotaro!”

“Ahn?”, Shotaro não sabia o que dizer. E nem foi preciso, quando deu por si Philip havia praticamente pulado sobre ele e os dois estavam novamente se beijando.

Ele sabia bem que quando Philip cismava com alguma coisa isso podia realmente representar um problema, mas esse era um problema que o detetive não se importava nem um pouco em resolver, afinal ele não podia negar que o mesmo desejo também o consumia. Sentiu rapidamente a atmosfera esquentando a sua volta, como se o seu corpo fosse abalroado por uma onda de intenso calor. Ele afrouxou rapidamente sua gravata e se surpreendeu ao perceber que Philip tentava se livrar dela de uma vez, da mesma forma que fazia com o colete que usava.

Quando deram por si já estavam deitados sobre a cama, e logo já haviam se livrado de quase todas as suas roupas. Quando Shotaro retirou a última peça que Philip usava, ele pegou o seu chapéu colocando-o sobre a cabeça de seu parceiro e então o observou. Ele viu Philip sorrir para ele e tremeu com a visão. Tão adoravelmente lindo... Shotaro não sabia mais como descrever o que via, e sem resistir mais ele voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez direcionando as carícias para outros pontos do corpo do rapaz. Ele não percebeu quando seu chapéu caíra da cama e rolara pelo chão, tão inebriado que estava por todas aquelas sensações.  Pelos gemidos de Philip que ecoavam em seus ouvidos o fazendo perder todo o controle. Ele foi descendo devagar, enquanto seus lábios trilhavam um caminho perigoso, e as mãos de Philip passeavam suavemente por entre os fios de seu cabelo. Philip... Philip ainda era um mistério. Um mistério que Shotaro ansiava por descobrir. Ele sabia bem disso, embora Philip possuísse todo o conhecimento da Terra dentro de sua mente, muitas vezes ele era como um livro em branco que precisava ser escrito. O que Shotaro não sabia é se era digno de escrever as páginas daquele livro.

 “Ei, Philip... Em quanto fazia sua pesquisa... você leu alguma coisas sobre...sexo?”, Shotaro perguntou meio sem jeito.

“Ah sim, quer dizer, durante minha pesquisa essa palavra apareceu algumas vezes, mas eu li apenas superficialmente”, respondeu Philip se surpreendendo quando Shotaro se afastou sentando-se na beira da cama. O jovem soergueu o corpo e perguntou fazendo bico, “O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada, Shotaro?”

“Ah, é que teria sido conveniente você ter pesquisado um pouco mais sobre isso. Assim eu ia ter certeza que você sabe o que está acontecendo e que realmente é isso que quer. Talvez... fosse melhor esperar até que você...”, o detetive ia continuar quando foi interrompido por seu parceiro.

“Shotaro... através dos livros eu conseguiria apenas dados... Eu não poderia viver isso sob a ótica de um coração humano. E é isso que desejo. Aprendi tantas coisas com você. Você pode me ensinar isso também, não pode?”.

“Philip...”, Shotaro viu o brilho da sinceridade nos olhos do companheiro, entendendo o que ele queria dizer, mas sem muita confiança em si mesmo, sem saber se poderia realizar aquilo. “Acontece que... Eu não sou alguém tão experiente assim nisso para te ensinar qualquer coisa...”, meio sem jeito, ele respondeu, ainda que fosse difícil precisava admitir aquilo.

“Você se lembra da noite do começo? Quando você aceitou se transformar no demônio comigo?”, O jovem sorriu. “Nenhum de nós sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer. E viemos descobrindo isso juntos desde então. Podemos fazer assim outra vez, não podemos?”

Aquelas palavras lhe devolveram toda a confiança. Era disso que se tratava... Da confiança e da força que somente Philip despertava nele. E sem hesitar ele respondeu, “Ah podemos... por certo que podemos!”, e dizendo isso Shotaro se inclinou novamente sobre ele e o beijou calorosamente. As mãos agora eram ainda mais ávidas, sedentas pela pele macia do corpo sob o seu, livres de todas as dúvidas, e cheias da certeza de que Philip era o único em sua vida e que seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ele... enquanto estivesse ao lado dele.

Ele podia sentir seu corpo vibrar a cada reação recebida, a cada gemido desprendido, a cada vez que seu nome era balbuciado, o fazendo desejar aquilo cada vez mais.

Philip sentiu levemente a mão do seu parceiro manipulando o seu membro. O corpo todo se retesando diante daquelas sensações. Nenhum dado, nenhuma informação seria capaz de satisfazê-lo como aquelas emoções. Não existia outro, apenas ele, Shotaro Hidari. Ele viu quando o detetive deitou ao seu lado na cama o abraçando pela cintura.

“Isso pode parecer um pouco incomodo para você”, Shotaro disse meio hesitante, sem saber se deixava que sua mão percorresse até o seu objetivo. Ele viu Philip virar um pouco de lado, dando a ele mais espaço, permitindo que suas mãos deslizassem pelas nádegas arredondadas até chegarem ao seu destino.

“Se for você... eu não me importo...”, disse Philip fechando os olhos, sentindo os dedos de seu parceiro acariciando sua entrada.

Shotaro dispensara toda a atenção que podia, tentando prepará-lo, tentando tornar aquele momento o menos doloroso possível, embora soubesse que de certa forma aquilo era inevitável. Ele se deitou novamente sobre Philip, encaixando-se gentilmente entre suas pernas e assim ele moveu o corpo, deslizando com dificuldade pelo canal apertado. Embora aquela sensação fosse um das mais deliciosas que já tivera em sua vida, observar o semblante de seu parceiro contorcido pela dor fez com que ele se detivesse imediatamente. E por um minuto ele perdeu o rumo, sem saber como continuar.

“Shotaro, você pode se mover agora”, disse Philip sorrindo pouco depois. “Eu não consigo sentir você direito assim... e eu preciso sentir que você está comigo”.

Aquilo fez algo explodir dentro do detetive. Era a voz de Philip o guiando mais uma vez. A voz de Philip parecia tão maravilhosamente sexy, que ele não se conteve mais, e entrelaçando seus dedos com o do parceiro, ele se lançou dentro dele até o fim. Ele se moveu ainda mais toda vez que via a forma como o jovem mordia os lábios, passando a língua sobre eles e sorria. Ele se moveu ainda mais cada vez que o tocava em cada parte do seu corpo. Ele se moveu ainda mais enquanto sentia cada centímetro do seu interior. E se moveu muito, mas muito mais quando viu Philip explodir todo o seu gozo entorpecido pelo prazer, o arrastando junto consigo, amplificando todos os seus sentidos e o fazendo se perder de uma vez por todas. Ele sabia que havia preenchido seu parceiro com toda a sua essência e completamente extasiado deixou o seu interior com todo cuidado. Queria perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas julgando pela expressão suave e o sorriso nos lábios de Philip ele sabia que estava. Sentiu o jovem se aninhar contra o seu peito e abraçou protetoramente. Eles podiam ouvir as batidas do coração um do outro voltando ao ritmo devagar. Shotaro suspirou enquanto observava a face angelical de Philip contra o seu corpo e podia sentir como se sua alma houvesse mergulhado na mais profunda paz. Ele já sabia qual era a sensação depois que suas mentes se conectavam, e até quando seus corpos se fundiam após usar a extreme, mas ele não imaginava que seria essa a sensação depois de terem se unido também daquela forma.

“Ei, Shotaro...”, chamou Philip se levantando um pouco, “Nós vamos fazer isso de novo, não vamos?”.

“Anh?”, A voz inesperada tirou Shotaro de seus pensamentos. “Bom, se você quiser...”

O jovem balançou a cabeça concordando, “Acho que agora devo recorrer as pesquisas”.

“Mas por quê? Você não gostou de como foi?”, questionou Shotaro um pouco preocupado.

“Não, não é isso. Tudo foi incrível. Mas... eu penso que posso aprender algumas coisas para a próxima vez”, Philip explicou sorrindo, “Minha teoria diz que o que é bom pode ser melhorado. Quero que seja mais agradável para você”.

“Agradável?”, Shotaro pensou que realmente Philip tinha um modo estranho de se expressar, “Philip, você é maravilhoso do jeito que é, mas eu não me importo se quiser aprender algo novo”. E assim ele acariciou o rosto do outro, o beijando devagar, o arrastando novamente para a cama e o envolvendo carinhosamente em seus braços.

Eles foram acordados pelo grito estridente. Shotaro quase pulou da cama quando viu a expressão chocada de Akiko. A moça ficara completamente consternada ao ver os dois praticamente nus abraçados daquela forma na cama.

“Ei Akiko! Calma!”, dizia Shotaro enquanto a moça apontava para eles e tremia em mais uma daquelas suas cenas. “Não é para tanto”.

Foi quando viu a moça virar de costas e se afastar, agachando e choramingando feito uma criança.

“Que injustiça!! Dois homens debaixo do mesmo teto que eu... e eu sem ninguém!!”, dizia a moça com a voz chorosa.

Os dois rapazes se entreolharam sem nada entender.

“Sua imprestável!”, continuou Akiko batendo na própria cabeça com seu chinelo. “Como pode uma coisas dessas?”.

“O que aconteceu, Aki-chan?”, perguntou Philip compadecido.

“Ontem na festa... Uma noite inteirinha e nenhum rapaz quis ficar comigo...”, explicou a moça soluçando, “Como é que vocês tem coragem de esfregar uma cena dessas na cara de alguém tão solitária quanto eu? Isso é realmente muito injusto...”

Os dois se olharam novamente e riram um para o outro. Não havia motivo para grandes preocupações afinal.

Philip se aproximou de Akiko se agachando ao lado dela e tocando-lhe o ombro devagar. “Aki-chan, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que muito em breve você encontrará alguém que a ame”, disse ele tentando confortá-la.

“Acha mesmo, Philip-kun?”, perguntou a moça fazendo bico.

“Tenho certeza que sim”, respondeu ele caminhando de volta para o lado de Shotaro e olhando dentro de seus olhos, “Aki-chan é uma boa moça, por isso sei que também encontrará a sua outra metade, assim como eu encontrei a minha”.

E eles se beijaram mais uma vez, com a certeza de que seriam para sempre dois corpos, duas almas e agora dois corações... em apenas um.

 

**FIM**

Suryia Tsukiyono – dezembro de 2014

**Author's Note:**

> \- Bom, essa fic é a representação do que eu gostaria que todas as coisas ditas na série quisessem realmente significar... Infelizmente sei que isso não passa de mais um surto meu. De qualquer forma, é bom e divertido pensar que poderia ser assim. Até a próxima!


End file.
